


KISS?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Can Also Be Read As Romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hey Hey It's The Monkees, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A bit of amusing Monkees fluff based on the KISS scene in "Hey, Hey It's the Monkees."





	KISS?

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I have never seen Hey, Hey It’s The Monkees. I’ve just seen this gifset many, many times.  
> https://nakedpersimmon.tumblr.com/post/154232507224/can-we-just-take-a-minute-to-acknowledge-the-fact

“KISS?”

“No, but Davy wants one.”

Mike and Davy exchanged glances. Micky just wasn’t getting the name of the band.

“Who wants a kiss?” Peter asked, joining the other three in the kitchen and ignoring the flaming can on the table.

“Mike and Davy,” Micky answered, looking up from his project to answer him.

Davy and Mike shook their heads when Peter looked at them. “We’ve been trying to answer his question, Pete.” Mike said.

“Yeah,” Davy agreed. “Micky wants to know the name of the band with all the makeup.”

“Oh!” Peter said brightly. “The name of the band is ‘KISS,’ Micky.”

Micky happily thanked Peter. Davy and Mike facepalmed for not having thought of that phrasing themselves.

After a few moments, Micky put out the flames and cleaned off the table. “Okay,” He said, taking off his heat mask and gloves. “Who’s ready for that kiss now?”

“I am!” Peter said enthusiastically.

Mike and Davy looked at each other as Micky drew Peter in for a kiss.

“I don’t think Micky realizes that we were telling him the name of the band too,” Mike said with a chuckle.

“No, but when have we ever turned down a kiss from Micky?” Davy asked.

Mike smiled. “Never.”

And with that, the two walked over next to Peter to wait for their turns to kiss Micky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointless fluff, but I love the idea of them just continuing to live together and have wacky adventures and kiss for the rest of forever.


End file.
